fairy_tail_ocfandomcom-20200223-history
Seiko Azalea
|mark location = Left Arm|occupation = Mage|team = Team Azalea|partner = Janelle Azalea|base of operations = Lamia Scale Guild|previous team = Team Lamia Scale|status = Active Forgotten(x784)|relatives = Janelle Azalea(Younger Sister) Mei Azalea(Mother|Deceased) Manuel Azalea(Father|Deceased) Ayato Azalea(Older Brother) Sakura Azalea(Cousin-Daughter of Shiro) Shiro Azalea(Uncle-Brother of Manuel Azalea) Alexa Azalea(Aunt) Claire Azalea(Aunt-Sister of Manuel Azalea) Janella Aisufiria(Grandmother) Ken Aisufiria(Grandfather) Maki Crystal(Cousin) Jervis Furukawa(Cousin) Chloe Isolde(Step-Sister)|image gallery = yes|magic = Vermillion Dragon Slayer Fire Magic(Former) Water Magic(Temporary) Requip Shadow Phoenix Slayer Magic Solar Dragon Slayer Magic|weapons = Mystical Weapon:Bow and Arrow Requip Gem|image = }} Appearance Seiko is a slim young woman with below average height and build. She has long wavy green hair, and blue eyes. As her demon self, her appearance changes into a long wavy red hair and bloody red eyes. Personality Seiko has the qualities of a tsundere and has a hard time admitting her true feelings to her peers. Although, Seiko also has the personality of stubbornness, and a shy personality. History During year x777 Seiko was reborn as a half-demon and a half-human, and unable to reveal the truth to her comrades. Synopsis ... Magic = Supplementary Abilities = * Heat Transfer (熱転勤, Nettenkin): Heat Transfer is an ability of heat-based Dragon Slayer Magics that isn't so much a spell as it is a natural part of the laws of thermodynamics - as the name would suggest, Heat Transfer involves the exchange of thermal energy between physical systems. While normally, heat transference is a well-defined boundary around a thermodynamic system and a major part of chemical engineering, a branch of engineering that applies physical sciences such as physics and chemistry and life sciences such as microbiology and biochemistry together with applied mathematics and economics to produce, transform, transport, and properly use chemicals, materials and energy, in the case of a heat-based Dragon Slayer Magic, Heat Transfer allows the caster to transfer the heat of their energies, both from their magic and their own natural temperatures, into anything that they come into contact with, allowing the caster's heat to affect the contacted object in any way that they wish, more or less. While using the process of harnessing this power, the caster is able to induce all four fundamental modes of heat transfer, known asadvection, conduction/diffusion, convection, and radiation, which can be described as the transport mechanism of a fluid from one location to another which is dependent on motion and momentum of that fluid, the transfer of energy between objects that are in physical contact/the property of a material to conduct heat and evaluated primarily in terms of Fourier's Law for heat conduction, the transfer of energy between an object and its environment, due to fluid motion; the average temperature serving as a reference for evaluating properties related to convective heat transfer, and the transfer of energy by the emission of electromagnetic radiation respectively. While using the basics of Heat Transfer, the user of this heat-based Dragon Slayer Magic harnesses several principles of Chinese Martial Arts, specifically that of fa jin, which allows the user to discharge power explosively refining the explosive power while manifesting the power of their Dragon Slayer Magic through a rapid oxidation of the resultant combination of eternano particles strewn about in the atmosphere and the caster's own magical energies - doing so, the caster takes an appropriate stance, creating a spiral from the sea of energy referred to as their Magic Origin towards the limb or body part such as their shoulders, head, or hips that plays a role in performing the technique – doing so links the magical energies swirling around in the user's Magic Origin to the appropriate limb which serves as a release port of sorts, as the user loosens their entire body to generate all of the magical energies throughout their very existence, focusing it into a stream and then combining it with their constantly-manifesting heat before directing it through the point of impact upon the body of their opponent, as the caster induces the effects of thermal conduction, with the vibrating energies engulfed with heat interacting with the neighbouring atoms and molecules, transferring the majority of the caster's heat to these nearby particles, allowing the user's heat to penetrate the user's muscle harmlessly, opening up a gateway for heat to be unleashed upon their helpless foe with an explosive force behind the blow, causing the opponent to be struck by an attack that lands from within and thus is unavoidable, with the heat making contact with the opponent's Magic Pathways and surrounding organs, causing the magic channels in the enemy's body to short-circuit and give out leaving them unable to perform any form of magical manipulation, stopping the flow of magical energies within their body, reducing their muscular strength, and disables their ability to cast magic temporarily; this is known to be particularly devastating for people who rely solely on their magic to fight- even the most armoured of enemies are not spared from the effects of heat transfer; the disabling of the magic channels in the enemy's body results in them feeling a sharp, cutting sensation while their physical strength diminishes, leaving them extremely vulnerable to the caster's strikes. Not only, through a transference of an immense quantity of heat and the subsequent exposure to said heat, the caster is able to strike their opponent with enough force that they are immolated or simply set on fire. * Solar Drive (太陽ラドラ Sōrā doraibu): This move is used with caution as it takes a huge amount of magical energy in order to enhance the user's offensive attacks. It's where the user's heat is fused with their bloodstream and the adrenaline they're experiencing during combat. This in turn reacts with their own body and magical energy, increasing the Strength, Speed, and potential they possesses tenfold. Users enter a state of enhanced awareness and peak physical ability. They are also cloaked in intense golden heat. While in this state, a Solar Dragon Slayer demonstrates heightened reflexes as it amplifies their solar dragon slayer magic without exhausting themselves. Visually, this causes a large amount of golden heat energy to emit from all parts of their body. ** Solar Ray (太陽光線 Taiyōkō-sen): Through the use of Solar Dragon Slayer Magic, the user is capable of transforming their own body into solar energy, turning the user's body into a mass of solar radiation, to which can only be utilized when the sun is out, as it requires them to pass through the sun's rays. Together with the signature intangibility of Elemental Magic, which allows Solar Dragon Slayers to let physical and Magical attacks pass harmlessly through their body's when they're transformed. This form also grants the user some traits typical of real solar energy: which is shown when Amirah is capable of freely moving around at high speeds through the atmosphere, and to travel over long distances, rapidly appearing at her destination from places far away from sight as though as she was teleporting. Used with as much heat as the user wants, Amirah can also sear anything crossing her path, with the temperature of her bodily solar energy being high enough to wreak havoc throughout. However, user's can only maintain this form while in motion. ** Solar Consumption (太陽消費 Sōrā shōhi): Due to Solar dragon slayer magic being a combination of fire and light magic, any user is immune to fire and light magic as well;dealing very little to no damage. It also allows the user to "eat", consume, sun rays and other solar/sun like magic. If someone is blasting fire and light magic at the dragon slayer, then they can eat the combination of it, although it is an advanced move to acquire. ** Solar Scales (太陽の秤 Taiyō no Hakari): The user covers part of their body (or the entirety of it) with scales made purely of glittering gold scales, increasing their offense and defense, swiftness, and their maneuverability, along with protecting their bodies. These scales are incredibly durable as they can take multiple hits without shattering or producing a single fracture. They provide protection from fire, lightning and various other elements. They are also powerful enough to shatter solid boulders and fracture bones. It can even shatter swords and other types of weapons. Everyone who uses Solar Scales has a different armor due to the spell being tailored to the users height, build, and even connects with their personality on some level. = Regular Spells = * Vermillion Dragon's Roar (朱竜の咆哮, Shuryū no Hōkō): The most basic technique within Dragon Slayer Magic, Vermillion Dragon's Roar is an interpretation of the signature Dragon's Roar attuned to the element ofheat. As the first spell that any Dragon Slayer learns when training under their dragon parent, it is considered a staple within the user's arsenal. When preforming Vermillion Dragon's Roar, the user will gather and condense the isolated eternano within the air around them into their mouth to bolster the internal supply of heat energy residing in the user's body. Once this is done, the user spews forth the mixed energies from their mouth, resulting in a cataclysmic blast of heat energy being discharged towards the target. Similar to Fire Dragon's Roar, Vermillion Dragon's Roar is capable of burning virtually anything that happens to be within its trajectory while simultaneously delivering a "bludgeoning" effect upon contact. The cataclysmic blast of heat energy travels at breakneck speeds far beyond normal human comprehension with enough impact to obliterate a wall made of titaniumwith ease while leaving second-degree burns on the opponent. However, an experience user is capable of lowering the temperature to the level of lukewarm in order to be used as a distraction against enemies. Unlike other variation of this spell, Vermillion Dragon's Roar possesses an unique ability which allows it assimilate pre-existing sources of heat—including the element of fire—into the blast upon being fired in order to amplify the strength of the spell. This ability won't work against classes of heat that are "higher" in rank to those produced by this spell such as the flames of a Purgatory Dragon Slayer and will usually overwhelm the user due to heat being considered inferior in the Dragon Slayer hierarchy. Upon achieving mastery with Vermillion Dragon's Roar, the user will generally display the ability to modify certain traits of the spell to their preference depending on the situation. * Vermillion Dragon's Red-Hot Iron Fist (朱竜の鉄火拳, Shuryū no Tekkaken): Vermillion Dragon's Red-Hot Iron Fist is a Vermillion Dragon Slayer Magic spell where the user concentrates heat into their fist and strikes the opponent with a heat-enhanced punch, delivering considerable amounts of bludgeoning and burning damage. Similar to Fire Dragon's Iron Fist in execution, it is considered one of the most basic techniques in the user's arsenal. When preforming Vermillion Dragon's Red-Hot Iron Fist, the user commences by focusing the internal supply of heat energy into theirhand and forearm, resulting in the limb entering a superheated state. * Heat end Vermillion Dragon's Extreme Melting Edge (朱竜の最冶刃, Shuryū no Saiya-jin): Fata Morgana (, Fata Mōgana lit. Heat Dragon's Heat Haze): Scorch Drive (, Sukōchi Doraibu lit. Third-Generation Dragon Power Amplification: Lingering Heat Mode) Dragon Emergence: Rudianos (, Doragon Emaegansu: Rudianosu lit. Ancient-Generation Dragon Guardian: Crimson War Hero): * * Solar Dragon's roar (太陽の咆哮 Taiyō no hōkō): The most basic yet effective spell that is first taught to a dragon slayer. This commonly known ability allows the user collects solar magic, a mix of fire and light, in their stomach, then compressing it into their mouth. Unleashing it in a wave of golden and white burning hot solar magic towards their target. ** Solar Dragon's Devouring Talon (太陽の食タ Taiyō no tabe taron): A Solar Dragon Slayer is able to summon light and heat together into their hand, giving it a hooked talon shape, that they then use it to hit their targets in an arc with a swipe upwards. ** Solar Dragon's Fire Sword (太陽の炎剣 Taiyō no honōnoken): The user's whole arm is encased with hot solar energy flaming around it, to which they are able to slice through many things with their arm acting as a real sharp sword. This normally deals a lot of damage to their targets. ** Solar Dragon's Lightning Ball (太陽のラボ Taiyō no raitoningubōru): This spell has the user gather solar energy into a tight compressed ball, to which they hurtle at their enemy, exploding upon contact and causing little lighting like bolts to shoot out of it, thus furthering the damage. * Solar Dragon's Reflector (太陽のリフ Taiyō no rifurekutā): This is a unique technique; it's the perfect counterattack to opposing magic. It works by allowing the user to manipulate the heat surrounding them, and instead of blocking the opposing attack, it is utilized with a higher concentration to where it is then capable of bending the opposing magical projectile away from the user, as well as some physical attacks. However, this technique is difficult to use as it can only manipulate so many magical particles at a time and it requires precise timing. Thus, this spell grants the user immunity to most attacks, and can defend other allies with'Solar Dragon's Reflector'. One of its user's, Amirah, has mentioned how difficult it is to use, and the chances of successfully using it are near impossible and that she would never use it unless she had no other choice. * Solar Dragon's Missile Balls (太陽のミサ Taiyō no misairubōru): The user's hands glow white and golden and they can release small ball orbs, shooting like missiles from the user's hands towards their targets. They can also be used for defensive purposes and help to block other magic attacks, by exploding into them. Solar Dragon Slayers can also shoot them from theirs mouths. ** Solar Dragon's Icicle Dagger (太陽の火氷 Taiyō no hi kōri): While the name sounds misleading, it actually doesn't deal with ice. Its user can condense solar energy into thin dagger like icicles at their targets. This attack allows them to summon twenty and shoot them off multiple times like a bow and arrow. A golden light normally follows it to the target. ** Solar Dragon's High Wing (太陽のイグ Taiyō no haiu~ingu): Solar Dragon Slayers can form razor sharp "wings" made out of pure solar energy on their backs. They can't fly, but can slash at enemy's with them like extra sharp appendages. Their hands are also filled with bright solar energy as well. ** Solar Dragon's Tail Lash (太のテラ Taiyō no tērurasshu): Both legs are coated with intense solar energy and heat which she uses to swipe out at enemies. Sometimes, as an alternate to the spell, her magic is able to compress into a tail like form and her legs glow as well so that she can hit her target with three appendages and deal thrice as much damage. Solar Dragon's Blind Spot (太陽の盲点 Taiyō no mōten): It's user can gather all of the solar energy within the atmosphere and concentrate it onto one spot. It forms a glowing golden circle under the target and then fires it as a super-dense high temperature energy shot in the form of a pillar from the ground. An advantage ** to this skill is that the user doesn't need to see where their target is, just have a picture in mind either from using their heightened hearing or smelling, making it perfect for very long ranged attacks. Another perk of this spell is that if enemies start trying to run when she forms a magic circle over their heads, it'll continue to follow them. But most of them don't get a chance to even try and run, as the spell strikes in the span of a second. *** Solar Dragon's Blind Spot: five: With this added on, the user can summon five or as many solar circles as they want to destroy as many targets as they need fit. * Solar Dragon's Fusion Canon (太陽の融合 Taiyō no yūgō kanon): Fusing immense solar energy, and light and heat waves together, the user puts the sides of their hands together, palms facing outwards, and gathers the solar energy into the user's palms. It forms into a small compact ball before unleashing a large powerful stream lined blast straight towards her opponent. Making this spell perfect for long distance, but deals more damage the closer she gets. *** Shadow Phoenix's Scream: '''The user takes a deep breath and releases a huge laser beam of shadows out of their mouth. *** '''Shadow Phoenix's Winged Clash: '''The user launches himself at the opponent and creates phoenix wings from the arms and makes them crash into the opponent. *** '''Shadow Phoenix's Katana: '''The user summons a katana made of shadows. It can cut like a normal sword and can slice through steel. It also has a powerful slash attack that can be used as a projectile. *** '''Shadow Phoenix's Clone: The user creates a clone of himself out of shadows to help him fight (can only summon 1) it can't use any magic though but it can glide on the floor and than pop out and unleash a shock wave of shadows. *** Shadow Phoenix's Bullet Feathers: '''The user shoots out shadow feathers as fast as bullets for long ranged projectile attacks. They don't do that much damage but are good for wearing down opponents. *** '''Shadow Phoenix's Shadow Bomb: '''The user creates a bomb that can be thrown and can explode and damage anything it touches. *** '''Shadow Phoenix's Shadow Fist: '''The user creates shadows around his fist to enhance the power of his punches. *** '''Shadow Phoenix's Shadow Kick: '''The user creates shadows around his feet to enhance the power of his kicks. *** '''Shadow Phoenix's Shadow Sheild: '''The user creates a sheild made out of shadows. Its size can be adjusted and it can withstand most magic attacks. = Advanced Spells = '''Dragon Slayer's Secret Art (滅竜奥義, Metsuryū Ōgi) is the strongest arts within Dragon Slayer Magic, and is usually the final lesson taught to a Dragon Slayer in training. Such techniques possess extreme backlash to the user if used incorrectly, and thus, Genghis uses them extremely sparingly. * World-Destorying Conflagration: Searing Flame Blade (劫火・燃す火刃, Gōka: Mosukajin): * World-Destroying Conflagration: Beautiful Tool of Judgement, Revenge and Suffering (劫火・美具判仇苦, Gōka: Biggu Ban Atakku): ** Fire Consumption (火災消費 Kasai shōhi): A more advanced spell, but with time, the user can train their body and stomach to absorb fire as well. It unfortunately won't do much to replenish their energy, but it will make them impervious to most fire attacks, as the dragon slayer can just swallow the fire, or is mostly immune to it anyways. It takes a while to learn, but once having consumed fire, it greatly enhances the intensity and heat of their solar dragon slayer attacks. ** Light Consumption (ライトの消費 Raito no shōhi): Another more advanced spell to the Solar Consumption, which allows the dragon slayer to also absorb and consume other light based attacks, and make them a little more resistant to them as well. It takes a strong stomach to be able to eat and swallow light magic a part from solar magic or the sun's rays. But with it, the user's attacks will increase in brightness (often blinding the opponents) and purity. Often times able to enhance the solar dragon slayer's magic to be able to vanquish in the darkest of shadows and evil. *** Solar Dragon's Nest (太陽のネスト Taiyō no Nesuto): At first this spell seems to be on the offensive, but does nothing but defend the user. The user takes their palms and smacks the ground with them, an enormous magic circle covering the ground and a large force of power erupts from the center (where the user stands) and erupts outwards in a large circle force field. It causes a large crater, raising the ground around the crater higher to make a sort of bowl appearance. Effectively protecting the user from harm. *** Solar Dragon's Ray Warp (太陽の射经 Rei Wāpu): This spell allows is complicated—making it advanced for a reason—as it requires high concentration. It uses the suns rays to warp the surrounding atmosphere into distorted images for whoever the caster sees fit to effect. For example, if Amirah were to use this spell, it would affect all of her opponents and their senses, but it wouldn't affect her in any way, creating a sort of golden bubble around her body. Dragon Slayer's Secret Art (滅竜奥義 Metsuryū Ōgi): * Radiant Glow: Sun's Rain (容光煥: 日雨 Radianto gurou: Ni~Tsu ame): This highly advanced spell engulfs the user's fists in immense heat, and increases their speed to delivering a series of fierce punches, which move at speeds that they can no longer be seen except as a multitude of golden light. It's capable of hitting the target over a thousand times per two seconds. Incredibly powerful, but due to the large amount of energy it uses, most cannot sustain it for long, although the damage it deals are considerably high. *** Radiant Glow: Sky Streak (容光煥: 天空 Radianto gurou: Sukaisutorīku): This ability cloaks the wielder in a golden light, allowing them to run very fast, and giving the appearance of streaking through the sky. It also enhances the blows they deal with their hands. *** Radiant Glow: Phoenix Extinction (容光煥: 鳳凰滅絕 Radianto gurou: Fenikkusu zetsumetsu):One of the more powerful moves, the caster looks like a flaming Phoenix of raw solar energy. With this power, they are able to take their "wings" and compress a ball of light and heat energy before rushing at their target in high-flying speeds with the fire ball and ramming into the target. Their increased speed causes them to fly a very far distance very fast while the ball unleashes in three explosions, which also propels them forward. **** Shadow Phoenix's Shadow Room: '''The user creates a room so dark that no one can see and the user will fade in the shadows not to be seen. **** '''Shadow Phoenix's Shadow-port: '''The user can teleport in a limited distance using the shadows. **** '''Shadow Phoenix's Shadow Drill: '''The user creates a huge drill and shoots it at the opponent. It will spiral and impail the target. **** '''Shadow Phoenix's Shadow Rise: '''The user makes shadows shoot up from the ground like volcanos for surpise attacks. These shadows are usually fists or blades. Phoenix Force Spells: **** '''Shadow Phoenix's Ultimate Twin Blades: '''The user summons to large scimitars that can break mountains. It can break any defence and requires an immense amount of power to control. **** '''Shadow Phoenix's Judgement: '''The user creates a giant sphere that can be thrown and the gigantic bomb will destroy anything in its path. **** '''Shadow Phoenix's Ultimate Scream: '''Stronger variant of the Shadow Pheonix's Scream. It has more destructive potential and requires a bigger breath. Royal Drive Spells: **** '''Royal Shadow Phoenix's Splash: '''The user creates a huge shadow phoenix that will splash down on opponents and will destroy the land. **** '''Royal Shadow Phoenix's Shadow Rush: The user covers himself in shadows and his speed and strength is increased for an all out barrage of punches and kicks. Afterwards the opponent's body will be badly broken and bruised to the point of death. Phoenix God Spells: **** Phoenix God's Apocolypse: '''This spell makes a hurricane of shadows in the air and makes them rain down in a storm of arrows. This spell can only be used 1 time per 5 years. = Hidden Spells = * '''Dragon King's Secret Art: Ignition Throw (竜王の奥義: 点火スーロ Doragon Ō no Ōgi: Tenka surō): Not necessarily a spell that focuses solely on Solar Dragon Slayer Magic, but if the user was taught by a King Dragon, then they have the ability to unlock this hidden spell. Depending on the type of dragon slayer that the user is, it will still implement the user's magic, such as solar magic for the Solar Dragon Slayer. '--Updating--' = Defensive Spells = * Solar Dragon's Sky Shot (太陽の射击 Taiyō no Sora shotto): A quick maneuver often used to dodge attacks at the last second. The spell allows the user to essentially shoot up into the sky in a streak of golden light, almost appearing to have teleported. If the user is facing off against multiple attacks at once, they only need to say the full spell name once and then repeat the word "Sky Shot" to shoot to multiple places in the sky multiple times. It's very effective for diving fast attacks, and a barrage of them. * Solar Dragon's Flare Wall (太陽の火壁 Taiyō no Furea kabe):The user creates an enormous wall of solar heat to either block things out, or protect whoever/whatever the user uses the wall for. They can generate the wall right in front of them and control its length to stretch however far. In order to generate the wall, the user says the spell while bending their forearm in front of them, and moving it in a upwards sweeping motion. ** Solar Dragon's Sun Shield (太陽の日シ Taiyō no hi shīrudo): Solar energy is used to make oval-shaped magic induced shields around the user's body. They can control how big and small they are, and make numerous ones if they want to as well. It also requires a very strong mental will and mind to conjure up. A Solar Dragon must learn this spell as fast as possible, because it strengthens their mind to further learn the rest of the spells. Without this spell, the user will not have the mental capability to learn any further spells, as the light and heat will sear their mind. A more advanced move of this spell is where the user will be able to generate a shield a distance away from them, making it very effective in battle. They could be standing in one spot, and within a certain radius, generate another shield for someone else. This was shown when Amirah and Natsu were battling Azriel. Amirah foresaw one of Azriel's sneaky moves and formed a shield in front of Natsu who was three hundred feet away in order to block the oncoming attack from appearing out of thin air, something she knew Natsu wouldn't be able to see in time. Amirah can also form shields under her feet for tricky opposing spells that burst from the ground. ** Solar Dragon's Bask Catch (太陽の晒抓 Taiyō no Kyatchi o abimasu): When being attacked, especially by a fast moving opponent, one whom attacks at lighting speed, the user can employ this magic that enhances their own speed and slightly alters their perception of time to a slower rate, making evading the attacks all the more easier. The user holds up their hands and blocks each blow, if the opponent is attacking with their fists. Equipment Requip:The Librarian:Unlike The Knight or The Maiden, The Librarian does not summon weapons, but a large arsenal of spell books to aid in combat. This allows for an incredibly versatile spell assortment, and can guaranty any mage skilled in using it a very wide selection of powers. Multiple books can be utilised at one time, and allows the user to combined there powers for added effect. This effect is limited however, and attacks can only blend up to three different types of magic at once. Any more and the mage runs the risk of burning through there magic much faster than usual trying to control them all. Not only spell books, but non magical ones can also be summoned and stored, allowing users to access vast amounts of information whenever needed. When summoned, the mage can chose to have there books levitate around themselves to focus on attacking and defending, or to personally carry it to allow for more maneuverability. Beginners can only use a couple of books at a time, while experienced users are able to summon and control around 8 on average. Masters have been known to control upwards of a dozen at a time. The effects themselves depend completely on the book, including the power of the spells they grant. Because of this, mages using The Librarian are always looking for newer, often more powerful, books to add to their arsenal. Requip:The Survivor:It is a unique existence as it integrates a Magic Skill, known as the Auto-Switch Ability (急器変技, Kyūkihengi lit. Sudden Equipment Change Skill) into its composition; this skill is what gives the magic its name—and what it does is quite special; when Tsuyo is in imminent danger, the armours switch immediately; it is correct each and every time. The reason for this is because each armour is imprinted with a specific magical seal that "rouzes" the armour to forcibly switch it out with the current one upon sensing the type of powers Tsuyo will need as well as the situation he is in; or rather, it is switched out according to what The Survivor believes is appropriate—making Requip: The Survivor one of the rare magics with its own free will of sorts. Essentially, it enables Tsuyo's Requip to automatically equip and change his armors depending on the situation that he is in, doing as the name implies, allowing him to survive. Tsuyo himself has several armours for many situations; but true to the magic's name, they only show themselves in the appropriate situation. Despite all of these strengths, Requip: The Survivor has a singular glaring weakness; if the magic is transporting using another magical source that Tsuyo does not consciously allow would evidently make the number of armors influenced by this minimum, explaining the reason behind the limited number of armors; indeed, because of the auto-switch ability, Tsuyo is unable to retain as many magic armours as he would like within his pocket dimension—this, overall, balances out Requip: The Survivor, though it still remains extremely powerful. In addition, Tsuyo is unable to call upon the powers of each armour unless he is in a specific situation, as stated above, making this magic somewhat difficult to use, but amazing when mastered. Requip:The Reaper Requip:The Mercenary: Requip:The Shogun Requip:The Black Knight Requip:The Archer Requip:The Pegasus = Pegasus Armour's: = Wall's Armors First Pegasus Armor (最初のペガサス鎧 Saisho no pegasasu yoroi): Made by Wall specifically for use casually, this was the first version of the Pegasus Armor, which he later turns out perfect. This armor consists of a sleeveless red suit. Pieces of chest protection, hands and feet were made starting from Bronze, Gamânio and orichalcum which makes it almost indestructible. Pegasus Armor (ペガサス鎧 Pegasasu yoroi): This armor is quite light and slim, and a format that resembles the pattern of previous Pegasus armor. Has no helmet, no petticoat or complete protection for the legs, covering significantly less lower body compared to the first version of the armor, but coating over the chest. *'Light Magic': While wearing this armor, Wall gains the ability to use Light Magic. *'Agility and Speed': While using this armor gains Wall immense speed and agility due to be light armor. *'Meteor of Pegasus' (ペガサス流星 Pegasus RyuuseiKen, lit. Heavens Wheel: Profusion of Swords): Invoking the power of his armor in his fist, Wall can give over one hundred punches per second, even over long distances, creating a shock wave that takes the form of several meteors. The number of punches and blows of destructive power can increase without limits. Sagittarius Armor (射手座鎧 Iteza no Yoroi): This is the strongest armor and Wall masi used after cooldown.Ela has sleek and stylized wings shape and is adorned with a blue gem in the chest. The Archery Armour wall are accessible at any time for a fight. The Armor has a white scarf. His helmet, protection of legs and arms appear to be normal as the armor pegasus now having broad shoulders protections. *'Flight': This armor give Wall the ability to fly around for long distances. *'Light Magic': This armor give Wall the ability to use light magic. *'Sagittarius Judgment' (射手座判決, Iteza hanketsu): Wall shoots a golden arrow can pierce a person. Divine Armor (神鎧 Kami no Yoroi): It is significantly different versions of pegasus, since it now has a silver tone and has many ornaments and details, as well as complete protection for your arms, a larger and more detailed tiara and has huge wings on his back. This armor can only be used once every 100 years when all the planets align. *'Flight': This armor give Wall the ability to fly around for long distances. *'Light Magic': This armor grants Wall the ability to use Light magic. :*'Divine Meeting': Wall absorbs solar energy in all its armor and then launches a single blow destroir covers an entire city. Tenma's Armors The armor of Pegasus, at the hands of Tenma undergoes a transformation during cooldown when Madi and Wall use all his magic to block the attack power of Mastery. Due to the accumulation of magical energy used to block the attack all around armor and weapons have changed. Pegasus Armor (ペガサス鎧 Pegasasu yoroi): This Pegasus Armor has red accents, the jambs are also pointed and most of the armor is silver color. The armor this time, protects almost the entire body of the wearer, but the head was a little leg and a small arm. The armor also has a collar that best protects the neck, and in it there is a symbol that resembles the element of Light His helmet has a hidden part behind the hair, and is also a tiara. *'Agility and Speed': While using this armor gains Wall immense speed and agility due to be light armor. *'Light Magic': This armor give Wall the ability to use light magic. *'Meteor of Pegasus' (ペガサス流星 Pegasus RyuuseiKen): Invoking the power of his armor in his fist, Wall can give over one hundred punches per second, even over long distances, creating a shock wave that takes the form of several meteors. The number of punches and blows of destructive power can increase without limits. *'Pegasus Rush' (ペガサスラッシュ Pegasasurasshu):Tenma concentrates all its meteors at a single point, forming a powerful and devastating comet of light that part towards the opponent. After insidente Mastery who wanted destroir the guild , Tenma awakens a new magical ability armor of Tenma answer you new abilities and restoring herself evolves allowing tenma alcansar new powers . New Pegasus Armor (新ペガサス鎧 Shin Pegasasu yoroi): This version has a much higher resistance to release his father's Wall, in addition to grant additional power to whoever carries . Visually, there have been great changes the helmet has a crystal, and is much more detailed; The posts are curved and have also crystals on each side, and the neck still has red details; The part that covers the chest is more detailed, but smaller; Have the head of Pegasus and a crystal, and only protects the ribs; Bracelets only cover from the elbow; The belt, though it continues with a similar format, also has blue crystals; The legs remain similar, but now there are 2 crystals for each leg and the feathers were removed. When Tenma increases your magic power, armor of Pegasus awakens her wings, coated with blue crystals. *'Flight': This armor give Tenma the ability to fly around for long distances. *'Light Magic': This armor give Tenma the ability to use light magic. *'Meteor of Pegasus' (ペガサス流星 Pegasus RyuuseiKen): Invoking the power of his armor in his fist, Tenma can give over one hundred punches per second, even over long distances, creating a shock wave that takes the form of several meteors. The number of punches and blows of destructive power can increase without limits. *'Pegasus Rush' (ペガサスラッシュ Pegasasurasshu):Tenma concentrates all its meteors at a single point, forming a powerful and devastating comet of light that part towards the opponent. *'Pegasus Rage' (ペガサスレイジ Pegasasureiji): Technique created by Tenma, he holds the enemy from behind and with all his enegia magic creates a kind of blue hurricane leaning back toward the ground reaching the enemy in full but not affecting Tenma. Omega Armor(オメガ鎧 Omega yoroi): Tenma awakening second source, your equipment, the wings of Pegasus appears that once mounted, is fully visible in the armor. The wings increase the agility and speed of Tenma. When fully awake Tenma second source armor evolves completely becoming quite different from the new armor pegasus. *'Flight': This armor give Wall the ability to fly around for long distances. *'Light Magic': This armor give Wall the ability to use light magic. *'Meteor of Pegasus' (ペガサス流星 Pegasus RyuuseiKen): Invoking the power of his armor in his fist, Tenma can give over one hundred punches per second, even over long distances, creating a shock wave that takes the form of several meteors. The number of punches and blows of destructive power can increase without limits. *'Pegasus Rush' (ペガサスラッシュ Pegasasurasshu):Tenma concentrates all its meteors at a single point, forming a powerful and devastating comet of light that part towards the opponent. *'Pegasus Rage' (ペガサスレイジ Pegasasureiji): Technique created by Tenma, he holds the enemy from behind and with all his enegia magic creates a kind of blue hurricane leaning back toward the ground reaching the enemy in full but not affecting Tenma. Super Omega Armor(スーパーオメガ鎧 Sūpāomega yoroi): It is the last and most powerful armor being Tenma's armor with higher magic power. Tenma gains superhuman capabilities. **'Flight': This armor give Wall the ability to fly around for long distances. **'Light Magic': This armor give Wall the ability to use light magic. **'Meteor of Pegasus' (ペガサス流星 Pegasus RyuuseiKen): Invoking the power of his armor in his fist, Tenma can give over one hundred punches per second, even over long distances, creating a shock wave that takes the form of several meteors. The number of punches and blows of destructive power can increase without limits. **'Pegasus Rush' (ペガサスラッシュ Pegasasurasshu):Tenma concentrates all its meteors at a single point, forming a powerful and devastating comet of light that part towards the opponent. **'Pegasus Rage' (ペガサスレイジ Pegasasureiji): Technique created by Tenma, he holds the enemy from behind and with all his enegia magic creates a kind of blue hurricane leaning back toward the ground reaching the enemy in full but not affecting Tenma. **Faust' Armors Swan Armor(スワン鎧 Suwan yoroi): This armor is quite light and slim, and a format. Has no helmet, no petticoat or complete protection for the legs, covering significantly less lower body , but coating over the chest. ***'Ice Magic': This armor give Faust the ability to use Ice magic. ***'Diamond Dust': Faust raises his fist with a blast of ice crystals that attacks the enemy from the front, freezing and / or paralyzing him. ***'Roar of Typhoon': It is an attack of great impact, in which Faust shoot with both hands together and closed a swift wave of numerous ice crystals concentrated, the impact is so strong that the opponent and sent flying. ***'New Swan Armor'(新スワン鎧 Shin Suwan yoroi): Like other armors Swan armor have upgrade to a new version that protect him more in the chest and have biggest cholders protectors. ****'Ice Magic': This armor give Faust the ability to use Ice magic. ****'Diamond Dust': Faust raises his fist with a blast of ice crystals that attacks the enemy from the front, freezing and / or paralyzing him. ****'Roar of Typhoon': It is an attack of great impact, in which Faust shoot with both hands together and closed a swift wave of numerous ice crystals concentrated, the impact is so strong that the opponent and sent flying. ****'Judgement of Ice': Supreme technique Faust. With their fists, Faust positions and raises his hands high. Then Faust lowers his hands and with his magic power, unleashes a powerful blast of ice. Abilities ... Weapons Bow & Arrow Category:Lamia Scale Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Mage Category:S-Class Mage Category:S-Class Category:Team Azalea Category:Xyza Scarlet